<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lemyanka /// my angel by ILONASFROOT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273068">lemyanka /// my angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILONASFROOT/pseuds/ILONASFROOT'>ILONASFROOT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILONASFROOT/pseuds/ILONASFROOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fluffy hurt/comfort lemyanka oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lemyanka /// my angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic here so i hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>20:38</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: PRIIIII</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: i hate youuuu</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>read at 20:39</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>20:40</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: im kidding 🥺🥺</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: pri pri</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: prii pleaseee</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: i don't actually hate you 🥺🥺🥺</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: pri 🥺</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: i wuv uu 🥺🥺</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>lemmy🍋💛: priiii answer you phoneeee🥺🥺</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lemon slams her phone down on the table and lays her head in her knees and starts to cry. She feels like she made Priyanka mad at her and she hates feeling like that. There's probably a logical explanation for Priyanka not answering her phone but Lemon pushes that aside and decides it's because Pri is made at her. The small tears slowly turn into sobs as she tries not to wake up the entire village.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lemon hears the key turn in the lock and freezes, scared that her girlfriend is mad at her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Lem?" Priyanka calls out, surprised her girlfriend isn't clinging to her waist like she usually is.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Lemon!?" She calls again walking into the living room. Her expression softens when she sees her girlfriend sitting on the sofa.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Lemmy bubba. Whats wrong." Pri asks sitting next to the blonde. Lemon softly lays her head on Priyankas lap and just cries.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Shhhh baby. What's wrong." Priyanka repeats stroking Lemons soft hair. Lemon looks up at her tearfully.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You'll think it's stupid." She mumbles sadly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Never lem lem. You're not stupid. Tell me why you're sad and ill make it better." Pri smiles. Lemon takes a deep breath and huffs realising it did nothing to relieve her stress.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I thought you were mad at me." Lemon pouts.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Why would i be mad baby?" Priyanka asks moving her arm that Lemon was laying on.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Cuz of my text." Lemon tells her confused as to why Pri seems to have no idea what she's talking about. The dark haired lady grabs her phone out of her handbag she used for work today, smiling at the picture of her and her girlfriend that she haphazardly stuck on the case about a month ago. She opens her messages with lemon and smiles.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I opened them when i was stuck in traffic and then the light turned green baby. That's why i never answered." Pri explains.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Oh. Well now i feel kinda dumb." Lemon frowns.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You couldn't have known honey." Priyanka reassures lifting Lemon so that she's the right height to kiss. Pri lays a soft kiss to Lemons lips and smiling.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I love you my girl." Priyanka giggles.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I love you too Pri Pri." Lemon grins before yawning cutely.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Wanna go sleepy night night." Priyanka asks using the adorable name Lemon called it a couple of weeks ago.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Mhm crying makes me super sleepy." She replies rubbing her eyes. Pri smiles at the sight and stands up extending a hand for Lemon to grab. Lemon shakes her head and lifts her arms up, just wanting to be babied by her girlfriend. Priyanka jokingly rolls her eyes before lifting the small girl from the sofa.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Of course Priyanka doesn't mind carrying Lemon everywhere. She's 5'2" and extremely tiny. It's not much of a struggle considering Pri is 5'9" and very strong. Priyanka actually loves carrying Lemon around like her little fragile baby. It makes her smile because she knows how much Lemon loves it. She'd do anything for Lemon, Lemon is the love of her life. She'd change nothing about the perfect blonde woman she's lucky enough to call her girl. Well maybe she'd like it if her Lemon was a little less clueless but if she's being honest the cluelessness is one of the cutest aspects of the blue eyed girls personality.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Pri shakes her head and takes the tiny girl to their shared bedroom. Lemon jumps out of her arms and runs over to the chest of drawers. She grabs a matching set of pyjamas with lemons on. They're the ones that Pri got her 2 years ago on their first Christmas in their shared apartment. Priyanka looks over at her girlfriend and grins widely. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I can't believe you've still got them." She commented staring at lemons beautiful body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I'll never get rid of them." She smiles. "Ever."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That’s very cute my angel.” Priyanka hugs her waist after Lemon got changed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Can you plait my hair Pri?” Lemon asks getting out of Priyankas grip and finding a hairbrush.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Of course angel. Just a loose one?” Pri questions grabbing a yellow scrunchie from the nightstand and sitting on the bed, patting just in front of her indicating she wants her girlfriend to sit there. Lemon jumps on the bed and lets her girlfriend brush through her long almost white hair. Priyanka loves running her fingers through Lemons soft hair. She could sit there for hours just stroking it. She doesn’t have hours now because her girlfriend is extremely close to falling asleep in her lap.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Pri brushes out the few knots that Lemon has before loosely plaiting it, she never got an answer from lemon so she just did that because it’s quickest and they’re both tired.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lemon yawns and climbs under the covers making grabby hands wanting her girlfriend to join her. Priyanka climbs under as well, Lemon waits no more than three seconds before attaching her self to Priyankas waist and laying her head on her girlfriends chest.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Night night pri.” Lemon whispers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Night my angel.” Priyanka says back watching as Lemons eyes close and small snores escape her. Priyanka wouldnt change her for the world. She really is an angel.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>